


Red Carpet

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beginnings, Chance Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur works as a photographer for the organisation of the big film festival in town and has to capture all the important moments on the red carpet. There's this fan standing at the barrier and he probably takes a few more photos of him than is normal.





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff that goes through my mind while I stand about at a barrier to a red carpet in the freezing cold. Why can't film festivals be in summer?

Arthur was bored. He checked his camera for the umpteenth time but knew that everything was ready for work. This was the worst part of his job: Standing around the red carpet, waiting for things to start. Especially at this film festival. It was fricking cold. 

Out of sheer boredom, he checked the settings of his camera again by pointing it towards the waiting fans. This was when he saw him. Tall, blue eyes, a few strands of dark hair peeking out from underneath a beanie. The man just laughed at something the girl next to him said. Gosh, he was gorgeous. Arthur took a few photos.

He never understood why people, ‘fans’, did this. What was the appeal of standing at a barrier for hours in the cold? The two seconds in which an actor or actress signed their photo? Or to get a crappy selfie with them? Arthur had covered many events like this but he’d never found out. It was just weird. By the looks of it, the man and his friends were frozen, they must have been standing there for hours, his cheeks red from the cold, but with an excited look on his face. 

Alright, here came the limousines, he was supposed to work. Professionally, he captured the important moments – the organizer of the festival shaking hands with the actors, the director and whoever else these people were. Arthur didn’t care, the folks at the back office knew those things. Next set of photos – The actors in short interviews with the press and then the actors signing for and posing with the fans. 

His camera lense found the tall man with the contagious smile almost on its own. He smiled behind the camera when he noticed that the bloke got all three of the actors’ signatures and selfies with them, too. 

The action on the carpet stopped the moment the entourage finally entered the building. Arthur’s job was done for the day. Only now he noticed how cold his fingers were and that his feet started to get cold, too. 

The man, he found, still stood at the barrier, checking his selfies.

“Did they turn out?”

The guy looked up and Arthur scolded himself for thinking he had never seen eyes more blue, what a stupid cliché. 

“A bit blurry. I’m so cold that I couldn’t hold the mobile still.”

“That’s too bad.” Arthur made an apologetic face. Standing about for hours only to be too cold to take decent photos was bad. 

“Still, I got proof that I met them for a second.” The man beamed at him. 

Arthur took a deep breath. “You know…I’m actually not supposed to do this, but…I think I got a few snapshots of you with them.”

The man looked at him with wide eyes. “I’ll never be able to pay for them. I don’t have that much money.”

Arthur wasn’t supposed to sell his photos to anyone, he worked for the festival. And he sure wasn’t supposed to give them away for free, but… “You look pretty frozen and I’m done for the day.” Which wasn’t quite true, he still needed to send his photos to the back office in the next half hour. “They make a pretty good soup over there at the pub. How about you’ll buy us a bowl while you thaw and I find your photos for you?” 

The man stared at him for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face.


End file.
